


Skip, Random, Repeat All.

by MarginalMadness



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of  ficlets for the songfic drabbles challenge for my Mass Effect OTP Shepard/Garrus.  Most of these are from either Garrus or Shep's PoV with one from Kaidan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boots and Boys

Shepard didn't spurge on personal purchases often but once something had caught her eye it was hard to resist. This is how she came to own the new pair of boots she was currently dancing around her room in. Boots, underwear and nothing else. There was a cough behind her and she froze.

"Just how long have you been standing there?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Long enough to get a vid." Garrus chuckled.

"You show anyone that vid and I will kill you." Shepard whispered stalking up to him slowly.

He gently ran his talons up the side of her thighs. “Trust me, this one is for personal use only.”


	2. Angel

 He slumped against the memorial wall, holding the placard with her name on it in one hand, a bottle of turian brandy in the other, his visor abandoned.  He was drunk enough that it couldn’t grasp what he was trying to focus on anyway.

  
"What are you doing?" Shepard’s voice asked.

  
"Getting blindingly drunk." He muttered toasting the empty corridor.

  
"Why?" 

  
"Because you’re dead." He spat, drinking deeply from the bottle.

  
"And yet you’re still talking to me." Her voice was full of mirth.

.  
"I’m saying goodbye." He muttered, mandibles pulled tight to his face.

  
"I said I’d always be looking down on you, Garrus. You’re not alone."

  
"I feel alone." His voice was rising with anger.

  
"And how many times have I felt alone over the past year and a half and you were always there for me." He could hear the smile in the voice.

  
"I was alive." He argued.

  
"So am I." He blinked at that, brain trying to focus. "Find me Archangel, save me. Like I found and saved you."  Standing up he looked to the wall, placard still in his hand. He would find her. He squared his shoulders and set off for the bridge.


	3. Bad Romance

 He wasn’t always gentle, and Shepard never asked him to stop when he wasn’t. Turian mating was rough and hard and fast. they had needle sharp teeth and talons for a reason. After the first time he ruined her bed and she had to requisition a new one she made him promise to never fuck her like that on any surface that could be ruined again, so he didn’t. He fucked her on every hard surface in her cabin instead. Some people thought Shepard was messy, but in truth the datapads scattered on her desk where to hide the gouge marks he had made. What he loved most about it was the way Shepard begged, as hard as he went, she wanted harder, he went fast she wanted faster. Turian women wrestled, vying for dominance, Shepard submitted, took everything he gave her and asked for more.


	4. Unpretty

She hated her hair, or more precisely her hair colour, always being teased for it when she was younger. And her eyes, nice colour, but she didn’t like the shape of them or how close together they were. Her nose was too big, he lips while full were uneven. Her pale skin burnt in the sun, face covered in freckles, which she also disliked. She had a soliders body, good at what it needed to do but sometimes she wished it was just a little bit more feminine. She stepped away from the mirror with a sigh, tucking the towel around her, exiting her private bathroom to see the message light of her comm flashing at her. It was a message from Garrus from last night. “It’s late. I just got up for some water. You’re still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G.” She smiled to herself, maybe that was enough.


	5. Darling I Do

She couldn’t sleep. They’d only had a couple of week together but Shepard was finding it difficult to sleep without Garrus. The last conversation she had with James wasn’t helping much either. He had been asking about some rumors he’d heard about her shacking up with a turian. He wasn’t being judgmental, just curious but she’d jumped to Garrus’ defense anyhow. He’d just smiled at her and said “Damn, Commander. You got it bad.” She did. She really, really did.


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

He was always staring at her. He couldn’t help it. The way she walked, the way her mouth moved when she was talking. The tilt of her head when she was listening to someone trying to bullshit her. Ever since she’d propositioned him he was trying to figure out her intentions, the extranet said body language was the best way to judge if someone was interested in you, so he watching her extra carefully. She touched him often, but she touched everyone, he was thoroughly confused. She stood with her arms crossed around him a lot and that was a defensive pose, but his visor said her breathing and heart rate were slightly elevated when talking to him. Was it arousal or fear? The guy she was talking too walked away and she turned back to address Miranda and him, flashing the woman a tight smile, before turning to him and giving him a much more genuine one. Garrus felt his own heart stutter. Damn. 


	7. My Stupid Mouth

 “That metaphor just went somewhere horrible.” Garrus cringed, Shepard just gave him a look, nodded her head backing out of the room saying something in reply and he mumbled something before being left alone. If he had a solid wall infront of himself he would beat his head on it. He was forever putting his foot in his mouth when it came to Shepard, or flirting with Shepard. And as if she could read his mind his Omni-tool pinged with a message from her.

'You’re _adorable when you’re flustered ;)'_

  
He smiled to himself, could be worse he supposed.


	8. Why Do I Love You

He had to watch them. Everyday they would come down to breakfast together sit opposite each other, giggling, eyes only for each other. They kept it professional most of the time, but this, the beginning of the day, the first meal, that was their time, it was an unspoken rule of the ship. He didn’t begrudge them for finding happiness together but it stung. He still loved her and even though Garrus was a good man he felt deep in his soul she should be with him.  
Shepard grinned stupidly as Garrus fed her a piece of bacon and Kaidan could take no more, picking up his coffee and moving back to the safety of the starboard observation  lounge.

"Major." Shepard nodded as he past. He raised his cup in acknowledgement but her attention was already back on Garrus. If he walked fast enough, no one would see the coffee in his hand shake.


	9. Leave Right Now

He watched her get out of the skycar. Bottle shooting. What a stupid idea for a break. When he was on Palaven, this is where he fantasized about asking her to marry him. It was ridiculous he knew. They’d only been together a few week but he already loved her. Always had if he was honest with himself. But she said she wanted to be friends and he thought he could do that, but it was proving to be harder than he originally thought. Every second he was with her, he wanted to reach out, push her hair behind her ear or put a comforting hand on her back, but he couldn't.

He won the contest, she threw it, he knew she did but she was letting him have this. he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sorry for ending it, as necessary as it was, for how much it had hurt him, even though he covered it well. Maybe one day he would be able to walk away but that wouldn't be until she no longer needed him and as much as it hurt to be closer, he hoped that wasn't for a long while.


	10. Kiss Me

She shone in the moonlight, stars reflected in her wide eyes. It took him a long time to find a spot on earth not ravaged by the reapers in anyway, but tucked away on top of a hillside in a country known as Ireland there was a grassy knoll, with a blanket and a picnic laid out on it. Cortez has even uploaded some romantic earth music to the kodiak’s systems that were being pumped out over the speakers. She was bandaged and bruised but she was whole and she was alive.

The alliance and every other news organization left in the galaxy were wanting a piece of her but for right now, she was all his, spread out on the grass (not the blanket) wiggling her finger in the grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Garrus thought ‘ _this is it. these are the moments we were fighting for_.’ Rolling over to lay on her front she kicked her good leg up and looked at him like a mischievous child, before taking his ungloved palm and kissing it, smiling.

‘ _This is it_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Boots and Boys - Ke$ha  
> Angel - Westlife  
> Bad Romance - Thirty Seconds to Mars  
> Unpretty - TLC  
> Darling I Do - Landon Pigg & Lucy Schwartz  
> Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You - John Barrowman  
> My Stupid Mouth - John Mayer  
> Why Do I Love You - Westlife  
> Leave Right Now - Will Young  
> Kiss Me - Sixpence None the Richer


End file.
